George Dzundza
| birth_place = Rosenheim, Germany | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1974–present | website = | academyawards = | spouse = Mary Jo (3 children) }} George Dzundza (born July 19, 1945) is an American television and film actor. Personal life Dzundza (pronounced Say How? A Pronunciation Guide to Names of Public Figures) was born in Rosenheim, Germany, to a Ukrainian father and Polish mother who were forced into factory labour by the Nazis.San Antonio Express-News Newspaper Archive, Newspaper, Archives | mySA.com He spent the first few years of his life in displaced persons camps with his parents and one brother.DATELINE NEW YORK: New Yorkers bring culture to Catskills (09/13/98) Before emmigrating to the United States in 1956, the family lived in Amsterdam for some years. Dzundza attended St. John's University, studying speech and theatre arts. He is a naturalized U.S. citizen.George Dzundza Biography (1945-) Career Dzundza played Commander Daskal in The Beast. His other major film roles include The Deer Hunter, White Hunter Black Heart, Basic Instinct, Crimson Tide, and Dangerous Minds. He played the part of Max Greevey on Law and Order for one season before leaving the show. His other, lesser known acting roles include the Archie Bunker-like father in the short-lived Christina Applegate sitcom Jesse, and the voice of supervillain Ventriloquist in Batman: The Animated Series and Perry White in Superman: The Animated Series, as well as numerous minor roles within both shows. His Broadway theatre credits include Terrence McNally's The Ritz. Ironically in light of his family's real-life experience as refugees from Nazi Germany, he portrayed American Nazi leader Frank Collin in the 1981 made-for-television movie Skokie. In 2005, he played Anubis (aka "Jim") in the Stargate: SG-1 Season 8 episode "Threads". More recently, Dzundza portrayed George O'Malley's father on Grey's Anatomy. Filmography *''Act of Passion - The Lost Honor of Kathryn Beck'' *''The Deer Hunter'' (1978) *''Salem's Lot'' (1979) *''A Long Way Home'' (1981) *''Skokie'' (1981) *''Streamers'' (1983) *''Best Defense'' (1984) *''The Execution of Raymond Graham'' (1985) *''Brotherly Love'' (1985) *''No Mercy'' (1986) *''No Way Out (1987) *Something Is Out There'' (1988) *''The Beast'' (1988) *''Cross of Fire'' (1989) *''White Hunter Black Heart'' (1990) * Law & Order (1990) TV Series *''Impulse'' (1990) *''The Butcher's Wife'' (1991) *''Basic Instinct'' (1992) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''Dangerous Minds'' (1995) *''Crimson Tide'' (1995) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997) *''Trading Favors'' (1997) *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) *''The Limbic Region'' (1997) *''Species II'' (1998) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' * Jesse (1998) TV Series *''Instinct'' (1999) *''Above Suspicion'' (2000) *''City by the Sea'' (2002) *''Hack'' (2002) TV Series *''National Lampoon's Adam & Eve'' (2005) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) References External links * Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:German immigrants to the United States Category:People from Rosenheim Category:American actors of German descent Category:American actors of Polish descent Category:American people of Ukrainian descent de:George Dzundza es:George Dzundza fr:George Dzundza it:George Dzundza pl:George Dzundza pt:George Dzundza fi:George Dzundza sv:George Dzundza uk:Джордж Дзундза